tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skill (G-L)
Personal Skills with names ranging from (G-L). Personal Skills reflect the abilities the Heroic Spirits had in life and their personal legends. Class Skills and are not included in this section. __TOC__ Golden Rule (Land) is a variant of the Golden Rule skill that measures the ownership of one's lands in their lifetime. Golden Rule (Wealth & Body) is a unique skill that combines two Golden Rule skills: the possession of a natural, perfect body that preserves beauty and the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth. Grigori Soul a soul that has the shape of an angel's wings. Only one in five million people are said to have it. Those who have these types of souls are able to conjure wings to allow flight. Harp of Healing or is a Skill that gives the user the ability to exorcise evil spirits and heal others by playing a melody with a harp. High-Speed Divine Words is a Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic. Hybrid is a skill given to those who are not completely human. It normally encompasses the offspring of humans and demons, since the offspring of both humans and gods tend to be classified in as a totally different matter. Hidden Power Hidden Power (隠された力,Kakusareta-''ryoku'') Hides and regulates your real power, looking like a normal person. It is a trap for those who find themselves powerful enough for a confrontodues. Imperial Privilege Imperial Privilege (皇帝特権, Kōtei Tokken?, localized as both "Royal Prerogative" and "Emperor's Prerogative") is an ability that, due to the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained for a short period of time. In cases when the Rank is А or above, even the "burden to the body" can be acquired (such as Divinity). Independent Manifestation is a special Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality, without necessity of energy cost or of summoning by a Master; effectively, the Skill serves as an enhanced version of Independent Action. Being that the skillholder is signified as a , the bearer gains a resistance towards and attacks affected by . The Skill is normally restricted to the Beast class, and potentially Heroic Spirits that qualify as Grand Servants. Information Erasure is the removal of information regarding the Servant's True Name, abilities, and appearance from the records and memories of all eyewitnesses, including the opponent, following the conclusion of an engagement. Innocent Monster is an attribute possessed by Servants whose true history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations and gossips they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter, without concern for the actual person's will or appearance. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this Personal Skill cannot be removed. Insanity is the skill given to those who, when in contact with the Outer Gods, selaed away their own reason in order to not lose it completely. It acts in a similar fasion to Mad Enhancement, however, unlike the latter, Insanity does not completely boost physical and combat abilities. Instead, it offers a protection against skills and Noble Phantasms of mental intervention. Instinct is the ability to instantly identify “the best personal course of action” during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms. Knowledge of Melee is a methodology regarding crowd-combat in which friends and foes are all jumbled together. Not the ability to take command of a military force, but combat techniques to persevere as a single warrior within the troops of an army. Living Image is a fusion of and . The user can cloak themselves in the 'image' of what they are said to be to enhance their attacks. Lycanthropy is a curse-like ilness that generates the Werewolf Kind. It's a virus passed through the bite or contact with the infected blood. In a Servant's case it's a composite Skill made of'' Evaporation of Sanity'', Monstrous Strength, Aptitude for Slaughter (Claws and Fangs), Magic Resistance, Poison Resistance, Battle Continuation, Masochistic Constitution, Animal Dialogue, Shapeshift, Strategy, Innocent Monster and Affection of the Goddess.